


Birthday Blast

by Araloth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Double Anal Penetration, Large Cocks, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly it's the Twins with Jackson, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Top Ethan (Teen Wolf), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: After his party Ethan takes Jackson upstairs to give him a present he'll never forget.





	Birthday Blast

**Author's Note:**

> So when i had this idea I toyed with waiting and posting it on Jackson's actual birthday, but I didn't want to that long haha. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

            “Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…

            Jackson grinned listening to his friends singing despite the majority of them being horrible off key.

            “Happy birthday, dear Jackson…”

            Aiden and Danny pounded their hands on the table in a makeshift drum roll.

            “Happy birthday to you!” Jackson’s friends all cheered as they came to the end of the song. Ethan grinned and pushed the cake a little closer to Jackson.

            “Time to blow out the candles.” Ethan said.

            Jackson winked. “They’re not the only things I’m going to be blowing tonight.” Ethan rolled his eyes, but kept smiling all the same. Jackson smirked. He had every intention of celebrating again with Ethan later once they were alone, and keeping that promise. For one thing Ethan was wearing a _suit_. He’d dressed up to take Jackson out to a fancier dinner before the party, and the tailoring hugged Ethan’s body in all the right places. Jackson was going to enjoy seeing it come off later. Maybe if he asked nicely he could get Ethan to do a dance for him-it was his birthday after all…

            “Candles.” Aiden called out loudly, pulling Jackson from his thoughts. Aiden shook his head knowingly. “You can lust after my brother later. Not all of us want to eat waxy birthday cake.”

            Jackson laughed and flipped Aiden off even as he leaned forward to blow out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered some more, getting even louder when one of the candles sputtered back to life. Jackson found Lydia’s face in the crowd and shook his head. “Trick candles-really?”

            Lydia shrugged, clearly pleased with herself. “You’re so full of hot air all the time-I figured it was the only way to make things fair.”

            “Okay-okay…” Ethan laughed and picked up the cake carrying it back into the kitchen. “Let me cut this up…

            Aiden grinned and hopped up after him. “I should go with him to keep a look out. Last thing we want is him losing any fingers.”

            “I heard that!” Ethan growled.

            “You were supposed to!” Aiden slapped Jackson on the back before bounding after his brother. Jackson could already hear playful arguing coming from the kitchen.

            “What are you doing-no no don’t use that knife use this one…”

            This whole party had been set up at the twins’ house. Jackson’s parents had volunteered to host and make themselves scarce once his friends came over, and seeing how Lydia had no doubt been in charge of planning most of it her house would have been just as logical a choice. But somehow the twins had convinced her to use their house instead. Their father Deucalion was out of town on business, which Jackson supposed could have been the swaying factor…

            Greenberg suddenly climbed up on a chair near the stereo drink in hand. “Let’s get this party pumping again!” He shouted as he restarted the music. The bass started booming and within a minute people were starting to gravitate back onto the makeshift dance floor in the twin’s living room. Jackson shook his head. _Greenberg…why had he gotten invited again?_ Still at least Jackson wouldn’t be in charge of the clean up if he puked like he had at last big party.

            Ethan came back from the kitchen proudly baring a plate with a slightly lopsided piece of cake on it and a fork. Aiden was trailing behind him with his own more symmetrical piece.

            “I guess you’re opening your presents later then.” Ethan laughed as he saw everyone dancing again. “Here…” He held up a forkful of cake. Jackson leaned forward and popped it into his mouth, ignoring Aiden’s amused eye roll.

            Jackson grinned. “Thanks.”

            “You’re welcome.” Ethan ran a quick thumb along the side of Jackson’s lips collecting a small piece of frosting there and licking it off his finger, making Jackson’s dick twitch with interest.

            “C’mon-“ Jackson took the plate from Ethan, setting it off on a nearby table. “Let’s dance…” He took Ethan’s hand and led him out into the next room. Once they were moving to the music Jackson pressed himself up against Ethan, grinding his erection against his boyfriend’s hips.

            Ethan laughed, and his hands wandered from Jackson’s waist inching just a little closer to his ass. “Somebody’s eager.”

            “Can’t help it.” Jackson said simply. “I’ve been looking forward to getting you alone all night.”

            “Mm I think we can take care of that later.” Ethan chuckled. “Besides-I still have to give you your gift…”

            Jackson groaned, and could feel himself getting harder. Ethan’s answering bulge was pressing against him now too. They’d need to cool down a little before they stopped dancing or they’d be giving everyone quite the eyeful. “If Lydia hadn’t drilled into me about a hundred times how rude it would be to leave my own party early we’d be on our way upstairs already.”

            “Oh come on now-“ Ethan teased. “Waiting’s half the fun.”

            “Maybe for you.” Jackson growled.

            “Don’t worry…” Ethan laughed, his lips pressed closer to Jackson’s ear to be heard over the music as a particularly loud song started up. Ethan’s eyes glinted deviously. “I promise your gift will be worth the wait…”

***

            Two hours later the party had finally wound down. Jackson’s friends and teammates trickled out of the house bit by bit, some of them no doubt off to continue the night somewhere else. Greenberg, as it turned out had, actually managed to hold his liquor, but someone else had made a mess of the twins’ downstairs bathroom. Then of course there was the living room where plates and cups were left all over. Somehow Jackson being the good boyfriend that he was wound up helping clean up anyways, toting around a trash bag as Ethan threw things into it. Aiden finished up in the bathroom and tossed the pair of rubber gloves he was wearing into Jackson’s bag.

            “If we get the rest of the trash out of this room I say we call it a night.” Aiden announced. “Dad won’t be home until late tomorrow afternoon so we’ll have plenty of time to finish cleaning then…”

            Ethan nodded, and exchanged a look Jackson couldn’t read with Aiden. No matter how well Jackson got to know them and how close they all were, there were still times the two of them would pull out the twin speak and leave Jackson clueless.

            “Alright-well in that case, here.” Jackson passed the garbage to Aiden, grinning. “Also I’m just saying Aiden- I hope for your sake you have some good earplugs. That or you may want to hang out down here for an hour or so…” He added with a wink.

            “Oh a whole hour huh?” Aiden smirked. “You don’t think that’s just a little ambitious?”

            Jackson wiggled his eyebrows. “Some of us have stamina.”

            Aiden snorted. “Sure…”

            “On that note-“ Ethan took Jackson’s hand and started steering him towards the stairs. “Come on Jackson…”

            Jackson didn’t need to be told twice, and bounded up the stairs. He walked eagerly past the bathroom that connected the twins’ rooms and into Ethan’s, flopping down onto the bed dramatically. Before Ethan could close the door behind him, Jackson had already stripped off his shirt and was working on his belt.

            Ethan laughed. “Not wasting anytime I see.”

            Jackson tossed his jeans towards Ethan and climbed back onto the bed. He ran a hand over his boxers squeezing his growing bulge. “I’ve been waiting for this all night.”

            “Well I guess you have more patience than I thought.” Ethan chuckled and started to loosen his tie.

            “Wait-“ Jackson grinned wickedly. “I want a show…”

            “I’m not dancing to music.”

            “That’s fine.” Jackson smirked and slipped his hand inside his boxers. “Just make it sexy…”

            Ethan rolled his eyes and bent down to pull off his socks.

            “You can do better then that.” Jackson laughed.

            “No one could make taking off socks look sexy.” Ethan countered. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, aware of Jackson’s eyes on him.

            “Clearly you’re just not trying hard enough.” Jackson grinned. “Pull it open more.” he encouraged, slowly stroking himself as he watched.

            Ethan gave Jackson an amused look and shook his head, but went ahead and pulled his shirt open more, causing his black tie to dangle down against his skin. At the same time he unhooked his belt and kicked his pants off, leaving him in a pair of well-fitted blue boxer briefs.

            “See it’s not that hard…” Jackson’s eye glinted deviously. He nodded towards Ethan growing bulge. “But it looks like something else is…”

            Ethan laughed and shrugged off his suit jacket. He took a second to drape it neatly over his desk chair before tossing his shirt on the floor with his pants.

            “You know what I think…” Jackson inched down the bed towards Ethan. He pulled his hand out of his boxers to catch hold of Ethan’s tie and draw him closer. “I think it’s present time.”

            “Oh yeah?” Ethan laughed and gave Jackson a quick kiss. “In that case then…” Ethan slipped his tie off over his head and brought it down around Jackson’s. But rather then pulling it down to his boyfriend’s neck Ethan wrapped the fabric over Jackson’s eyes creating a makeshift blindfold. “Wait here just a minute…”

            “Kinky.” Jackson snorted and flopped back onto the bed.

            “Like you’re one to talk.”

            Jackson just grinned practically licking his lips in anticipation. He couldn’t see Ethan thanks to the tie but Jackson thought he could hear Ethan stepping into the bathroom. Knowing him, Ethan had probably stashed Jackson’s present in there earlier to keep Jackson from finding it. A minute later Jackson heard the door open again, and felt a snap of elastic as something shot at him from across the room. It took Jackson a second to find it on the bed with his eyes covered, but the minute his fingers brushed the fabric he knew what it was-Ethan’s boxer briefs.

            “So are these my gift?” Jackson arched an eyebrow playfully, hoping Ethan could still see it above the tie. “Because I think I’d rather have what was inside them…”

            Ethan laughed. “I think that can be arranged.”

            Jackson held out his arm and found Ethan’s. With Ethan’s help Jackson positioned himself on his hands and knees on the bed, just in time for something to smack Jackson in the face. Jackson grinned out reached out for it greedily. God he loved Ethan’s cock. It always felt perfect whether Jackson took it in his hand, mouth or ass. And while Jackson might not have been with any guys before Ethan, he had no shame in admitting he’d scoped out his teammates in the showers over the years. From what Jackson had seen, Ethan was packing more in his pants than anyone else on the team-Jackson included- something Jackson found himself surprisingly proud of, and more than a little aroused by.

            Starting off slow, Jackson gave Ethan a few gentle tugs before wrapping his lips around Ethan’s engorged cock head. Jackson wasn’t sure exactly what Ethan had planned for tonight, but for the moment Jackson was content to enjoy the treat in front of him. Ethan groaned a little above him, clearly just as on board with the idea as Jackson was. Jackson bobbed his head quickly, slicking up Ethan’s thick member as he worked inch after inch of it down his throat. When Jackson finally managed to deep throat it-something he’d practiced for weeks a few months back to surprise Ethan with, (because nobody gives better blow jobs than Jackson Whittemore damn it) he heard Ethan gasp. Jackson hummed happily, knowing the vibrations of his throat would only tease Ethan more. Jackson felt the cock in his throat jump as it leaked precum down past his tongue, and Jackson was almost tempted to pull back a little just so he could taste some. Jackson could feel his own cock dripping steadily, making a sticky mess of his boxers. Jackson reached down blindly to grope himself through the slick fabric, desperate for some more stimulation but not wanting this to end just yet.

            “Mmm…” Jackson let Ethan’s cock slip out of his mouth for a moment, swiping his tongue across the leaking slit, before rubbing the whole shaft across his face. The tie shifted slightly and Jackson could almost see it. “God Ethan…”

            “You love sucking cock more than anyone I’ve ever met Jacks…” A pair of hands found Jackson shoulders, and slowly slid down his back rubbing the tight muscles there. Jackson stopped for a minute, the cock he’d been sucking sliding off his lips with a wet pop. Jackson frowned. Even in his lust addled haze something wasn’t adding up…

            And then it clicked-Ethan’s hands, his voice…they were both coming from _behind_ Jackson. Which had to mean-

            Jackson shivered, his whole body trembling with the crashing realization and thrill of what was happening here. _There’s only one person with a cock the same size as Ethan’s…_ Jackson’s dick jumped in his boxers, and Jackson had to fight for a moment not to just cum right then and there. _Holy shit._ Jackson had finally admitted the fantasy to Ethan last month when he’d gotten a little too drunk at one Lydia’s parties, but he never in a million years imagined-

            “Think he’s figured it out…” A second pair of hand pulled gently on the tie around Jackson’s eyes, and it fell to the floor in a quick rustle of silk. Jackson blinked, and standing there in front of him, his cock still throbbing and wet from Jackson’s spit, was Aiden. Aiden was grinning like the cat that got the cream. He was even wearing a goofy bow around his neck. “Hiya Jacks…”

            “This is really happening…” Jackson voice came out a hoarse whisper, though whether it was more from his shock or the work he’d been putting in on Aiden’s dick wasn’t clear. Probably a bit of both.

            Aiden laughed, and pressed his cock head back against Jackson’s face, slowly circling his lips and trailing pearly drops of precum all across Jackson’s skin. “It’s really happening. And I have to say- Ethan did not oversell your oral skills. I’ve never had a girl be able to deep throat me before…”

            “What can I say?” Jackson smiled, a touch of his swagger coming back now that he had his initial wave of shock and excitement more under control. “I’m the best.”

            “Right.” Aiden rolled his eyes and grinned as he caught sight of Jackson’s soaked boxers. “Dude-did you cum just from blowing me? Thought you said you had stamina?” Aiden winked deviously. “Seem to me like you’re taking dickmatized to a whole new level…”

            “You know I’m still in a really good position to bite you.” Jackson laughed.

            “You wouldn’t.” Aiden smirked. “Then you’d lose your new toy.”

            Jackson rolled his eyes and reached behind him, fumbling for a minute before he could find and squeeze Ethan’s bulge. “I’d still have my favorite.”

            Ethan chuckled. He leaned forward wrapping Jackson up in his arms, and pushing his straining and still clothed erection up against Jackson’s ass. “So what do you think of your birthday present?”

            Jackson was beaming, and leaned back to kiss Ethan. “Do you really have to ask?”

            Ethan shrugged but Jackson could tell he was clearly please with himself.

            “Well if you’re so happy here then how about finishing what you started?” Aiden ran his cock across Jackson’s face again hopefully.

            Jackson grinned. “Only because you asked so nicely…”

            With that he slipped the head of Aiden’s cock back down his throat, this time revealing in the look on his friend’s face. Jackson started pulling out all the stops, breaking out every trick he’d learned Ethan liked when blowing him, teasing Aiden as much as he could.

            Meanwhile Jackson felt Ethan pulling his boxers off, leaving Jackson completely naked in the center of the bed. Without a word of warning, Ethan spread Jackson’s ass cheeks and dove in, running his tongue over the sensitive ring of muscle hidden inside. Jackson groaned at the sudden new pleasure, the vibrations of his throat making Aiden gasp a little. One of Ethan’s hands snaked down between Jackson’s legs and grasped his leaking cock. Ethan swirled a bead of precum across the head, and started slowly jerking Jackson off in time with the flicks of his tongue. As Ethan worked Jackson open, he slowly added a finger or two, stretching his boyfriend’s hole while Jackson continued sucking his twin’s dick.

            Jackson could feel himself getting closer, the sheer eroticism of being with both twins driving him to the edge faster than usual. Jackson was just about to spit out Aiden’s cock again and tell Ethan to get in him already if he didn’t want to miss out, when he finally felt the slick head of his boyfriend’s cock against his entrance. Jackson moaned, his whole body shaking with the thrill and pleasure as Ethan slowly sunk into him. When Ethan finally bottomed out, his balls bouncing lightly off of Jackson’s firm ass, he leaned forward, pressing his chest against Jackson’s muscular back. Ethan slowly kissed his way up Jackson’s neck as he started moving, finally working his way up to Jackson’s ear as he started to really thrust.

            “Happy Birthday.” Ethan whispered. He nibbled on Jackson’s ear as he pounded away, his cock already finding Jackson’s prostate. _Ethan’s almost too good at this._ “You look so hot right now like this you know that? Stuffed from both ends…”

            Jackson was in no position to answer, he couldn’t much more then mumble around the thick slab of meat Aiden was still working down his throat, the perfect match to Ethan’s cock in his ass. Jackson shuddered, and Ethan understood perfectly.

            “Do you like it? Two cocks all for you?” Ethan asked, his breath heavy against Jackson’s ear.

            Jackson nodded vigorously. He was so close now…

            Ethan reached back between Jackson’s legs and took hold of him again, working Jackson’s dick in time with his thrust to Jackson’s ass. Ethan had barely started before Jackson could feel himself erupting in his boyfriend’s hand, his cum shooting out between Ethan’s fingers and on to the sheets below. A few strands even managed to hit Jackson’s arm. Aiden pulled himself out of Jackson’s mouth a minute later and with two short jerks of his own cock started spraying his load all over Jackson’s face, getting some of it in Jackson’s hair which he wasn’t really a fan of, but given all of the other amazing things happening he wasn’t going to take umbrage with Aiden’s aim. Ethan’s thrusts speed up as Jackson rode out his orgasm, the tremors of Jackson’s muscles finally brining Ethan over the edge too. Jackson could feel Ethan unloading inside him, his boyfriend’s load flooding his asshole with cum.

            Jackson groaned happily and felt his arms start to give out. He flopped down onto the bed lying on his stomach, not even caring that he was effectively soaking in his own cum on the sheets.

            Aiden sighed happily and climbed up next to him on the bed, a mischievous light slowly coming back into his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re done already…”

            Jackson reached out and smacked Aiden, and if it turned into him groping Aiden’s abs a little, well then so be it. “I just need a minute…”

            Ethan eased himself out of Jackson’s hole, and slid down onto the bed next to him grinning. “So is it everything you’d hoped it'd be so far?”

            “Mm.” Jackson hummed in approval and lifted his head back up. His eyes flicked between the twin curiously. “So just how far does this go?”

            Ethan shrugged, ready to differ to Aiden, since he was the odd man out in this situation in may ways. But Aiden just shrugged back.

            “I guess you get to call the shots here Jacks.” Ethan said. “We’ll let you know if there’s anything that’s too much.”

            “I still can’t believe this is happening.” Jackson shook his head grinning. “How did Ethan talk you into it?”

            Aiden snorted. “It wasn’t as hard a sell as you might think. You’re hot and it’s not exactly the first time we’ve been in a room together naked. We moved around a lot for awhile there, and shared a room half the time.”

            Jackson nodded, images flooding his brain. Ethan and Aiden having to move with their father wherever his work took him. Going through puberty together… the two of them sharing a room-maybe even a bed…learning to experiment… despite the fact he’d just cum, Jackson could already feel his cock twitching again in interest.

            Ethan eyed him knowingly. “So was there anything you had in mind?”

            Jackson nodded toward Aiden. “Go over and stand next to him.”

            Ethan climbed over Jackson and hopped off the bed pulling Aiden up with him. And then they were both standing there, naked as the day they were born, bared for Jackson to see. Yeah Jackson was definitely starting to get hard again-and from the looks of it so were the twins. Jackson’s eyes raked over their bodies wantonly. Even soft the twin’s cocks were impressive, hanging down heavily between their muscular thighs. Under Jackson’s watchful gaze they twitched, the first bits of blood slowly pumping back in. The twins really were almost identical. Aiden was just an inch or so taller, and in a few places Ethan’s muscles were more defined, but other wise they were virtual mirror images of each other. Like two perfectly sculpted statues-very sexy statutes.

            “So what- I just say something and you do it?” Jackson asked.

            The twins shared a quick look. Ethan nodded. “Yeah. Within reason…”

            “Uh-“ Jackson paused nervously. His mid was awash in possibilities, but he wasn’t sure where Ethan and Aiden would draw the line. “So would you like…jerk each other off?”

            Aiden laughed at Jackson’s tentativeness, already reaching for Ethan’s dick. “Relax Jacks-trust me it’s not the first time we’ve done this.”

            Watching how easily the twins took each other in hand, the confidence and easy intimacy of, Jackson believed him. Jackson bit his lip and rolled over onto his side to get access to his own quickly hardening erection.

            Ethan grinned, seeing the unbridled lust in Jackson’s eyes. “So clearly I’ve scored some serious boyfriend points making this happen for you.”

            “A little less now that I know it wasn’t that hard.” Jackson laughed. Ethan reached out to smack him with the hand he didn’t have wrapped around his brother’s cock, but Jackson easily ducked away. His eyes never left the twins though. Watching Ethan and Aiden pleasure each other was easily one of the hottest things Jackson had ever seen. Like spank bank material for life right here. Jackson scooted down closer to them, dangling his legs off the bed. He reached out slowly running his hand over every chiseled muscle of Ethan’s chest, taking the time to trace each one of his ridiculous abs. Ethan caught Jackson’s eye and smiled. As Jackson watched a large drop of precum leaked out Ethan’s cock. Clearly Ethan was enjoying Jackson’s reaction to their little show as much as Jackson was loving the show itself. Jackson watched as one of Aiden’s fingers caught the droplet, smearing the shiny liquid over Ethan’s glans and back down his thick shaft.

            “Stop for a second…” Jackson eyed both twins greedily.

            Ethan and Aiden let their hands fall away, leaving both of their erections thrusting proudly into the air. Jackson licked his lips and let go of his own dick, taking one of the twins in each hand. He gave them both a few experimental tugs, loving the feeling of the matching cocks in his hands, and the looks of pleasure he was pulling from Ethan and Aiden. Jackson shivered eagerly. He knew what he wanted now.

            “Will you guys lie back on the bed? Going opposite directions…”

            Aiden hesitated. “Are you thinking 69? Cause I’m not sure…”

            Jackson shook his head. “No like this…” He gestured and helped steer them both till they were lying on the bed again, Ethan with his back up against the head boards and Aiden lying down with his head near the foot of the bed.

            “Scoot closer a bit though…” Jackson waved for them to keep moving until the twins were almost ass to ass, their legs bending over each other off to the sides.

            Ethan shook his head. “You’re not really thinking…”

            Jackson just grinned. “With all of this meat?” Jackson gently smacked both twins’ erections, sending them flapping in the air and eliciting quick moans from Ethan and Aiden. “How could I not be? No way I’m letting this opportunity go to waste…”

            “No…” Ethan shook his head again. “C’mon on Jacks you’re not stretched enough…”

            “I don’t get it.” Aiden frowned. “What’s he thinking now?”

            “He wants to have us DP him.” Ethan said.

            “Oh-“ Aiden’s eyes widened just a bit. “Uh yeah…I mean that’d be pretty hot but-“

            “Relax…” Jackson climbed onto the bed and hovered over Ethan. “I’ll take it slow…” With that Jackson started to lower himself on to Ethan’s cock with a practiced ease. Jackson was still a little stretched from Ethan fucking him earlier, and with the load Ethan had pumped into Jackson’s ass acting as extra lube, Jackson slid down Ethan’s thick shaft fairly easily. Once Jackson had Ethan fully sheathed inside him, he started to slowly ride him, raising and lowering himself on Ethan’s cock to really open himself up. Jackson did his best all the while to avoid his prostate, not wanting the fun to end before it really got underway. Jackson could hear the slap of skin on skin behind him, and looked around to catch Aiden jacking himself off to the sight. Jackson steeled himself, as ready as he’d ever be. It was now or never. Jackson eased himself off Ethan’s cock one last time, and waited for Aiden to scoot in just a little more. Jackson hovered over the twins, avoiding Ethan’s slightly worried look and concentrating instead on the two pulsing erections in front of him.

            The twins were big. There was no other way to say it. The thought of taking both of them at once was daunting to say the least. But having been on the receiving end of Ethan’s cock plenty of times by now, Jackson knew the kinds of insane pleasure just one of the massive dicks could give him. When he thought about what both of them together might make him feel…Jackson nearly came at the thought alone.

            Jackson eased himself down slowly, starting to work Ethan’s cock back inside before pushing Aiden’s dick up flush against it. Jackson could feel the first feathery touches as Aiden’s cock head brushed against his hole too, and then Jackson’s rim was burning, slowly forced to stretch around the dual invaders. Jackson grimaced. He knew this might be painful at first, but he was confident the end result would be more then worth it.

            “Are you okay?” Ethan asked, his voice laced with concern.

            Jackson nodded-his eyes squeezed shut.

            “Are you sure?” Aiden sounded a little nervous too. “Because if you’re not-“

            Jackson bore down though the hitch of pain and suddenly the heads of the twins’ cocks were inside him. Aiden broke off in a short groan at the sudden pleasure, and Jackson didn’t miss Ethan’s quick intake of breath either. He grinned, a little sweat starting to bead on his forehead. “Told you it’d be good.” Jackson’s legs were starting to burn a little with the effort of keeping him where he was, but hopefully in a few more minutes that wouldn’t be an issue. He took a second to catch his breath before he tried moving again. Jackson kept working himself further down the twins’ cocks, little bit by little bit. He could tell from their small noises of pleasure that leaked out from them here and there and that the twins were now firmly on board with his idea. The dual sensations of their cocks pined against each other and the tight vice grip of Jackson’s asshole apparently felt pretty great. For his part Jackson was starting to feel it too. He still had about an inch and a half to go before he bottomed out completely, but he could already feel Ethan’s cock hitting his prostate. Or was it Aiden’s? Both of them? The feeling was almost overwhelming, and Jackson was having a little trouble seeing straight. With a final concerted effort, Jackson slid the rest of the way down the twins’ cocks, nearly collapsing forward onto Ethan’s chest. Jackson had done it-practically impaled himself on Ethan and Aiden’s giant dicks. He felt so full. Jackson was well and truly stuffed full of cock.

            “You good?” Ethan asked. But this time he was smiling knowingly.

            Jackson nodded. He grinned back dopily. “I’m awesome…”

            “You want to start moving now?” Aiden questioned eagerly.

            “Mmm…” Jackson hummed. “Nope.” He leaned forward a little more, laying down on Ethan’s chest and forcing Aiden to move to a sitting position to stay inside of Jackson. “I’ve done my part. Now it’s all you two…”

            Ethan cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Jackson smirked. “Fuck me.”

            Ethan leaned up to steal a quick kiss from Jackson. “With pleasure.”

            Ethan pumped his hips-once, then twice, quickly moving into a powerful rhythm. Aiden starting moving too, both twins fucking up into Jackson’s stuffed hole eagerly. Jackson groaned, already almost gone. Having the twins taking him together felt incredible. Jackson’s own cock was trapped now between his and Ethan’s abs, leaking sticky fluid all over. Jackson was almost glad he couldn’t reach it. Jerking off on top of the pummeling his ass was getting would have been too much. As it was Jackson was already having trouble forming coherent thoughts, His mind a fog of pleasure as the twins worked their thick cocks in and out of him.

            “Fuck me-god…” Jackson moaned desperately.

            “Hff-“ Aiden chuckled. “Did you forget my name already? I guess god will work though…”

            Jackson would have rolled his eyes or mustered some witty comeback at Aiden’s lame joke if the effort to do anything but lie there and bask in the sheer bliss of both Ethan and Aiden pounding his prostate with each thrust didn’t seem pointless. If putting up with his friend’s lame jokes meant he kept hammering Jackson’s ass then Jackson was perfectly willing to do it. Jackson’s body started to shake with each thrust, and he could feel himself on the brink of a massive orgasm.

            Then Ethan smiled, and brought one of his hands down to kneed Jackson’s ass. Ethan pumped his hips three times in quick succession, his cock nailing Jackson perfectly each time. And that was it-Jackson lost it.

            “UHHHH!” Jackson howled in pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him, stronger than any he could remember. Jackson’s cock erupted shooting out load after load of cum, and thoroughly soaking Ethan’s chest.

            Aiden shuddered against Jackson’s back, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He slammed his hips forward, his balls bouncing wildly off of Jackson’s ass as he chased his own release. Finally with a guttural moan Aiden buried all of his cock back in Jackson’s ass and exploded, drenching Jackson’s insides and his brother’s cock with his seed. Aiden groaned as he finished, his cock giving one last valiant twitch as it slipped out of Jackson. Aiden flopped down to the bed bonelessly, his eyes a little glassy as he looked back up at Jackson and Ethan, still in the throws of passion.

            Ethan was biting his lip in determination, Jackson seemingly already half asleep on his chest. Bits of Aiden’s cum were leaking out of Jackson’s ass as Ethan kept pounding him, dripping down onto Ethan’s legs and the bed below.

            “Ethan-“ Jackson groaned incoherently. “Oh god-I-I’m gonna-“

            Jackson’s whole body seized up as Ethan drove him through a second orgasm, the constant attention to his prostate enough to send Jackson over the edge again. Jackson’s cock trembled, still lying in a puddle of its own juices, as Jackson came again. The ripples of Jackson’s tired muscles were enough to finally overwhelm Ethan too, and Aiden watched his brother tense up as he flooded Jackson’s hole.

            Jackson moaned wordlessly, and Ethan pressed a quick kiss to his neck.

“Happy birthday Jackson.”

            “Uhhhh…Jackson’s not here right now…” Jackson laughed softly. “I think you fucked my brains out.

            Ethan snorted and tried to sit up. Jackson was nearly dead weight on top of him. “C’mon we should get cleaned up a bit…”

            “Mm…” Jackson closed his eyes. “Too comfortable.”

            Ethan laughed and ran his fingers through the slowly drying pools of Jackson’s cum on his chest. “You realize we’ll probably be stuck together in the morning right?”

            “Worth it.” Jackson said happily. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was towards the future. Because as amazing as tonight had been it posed one problem-how was Jackson going to top it for the twins’ birthdays? Because no one gave better presents then Jackson Whittemore. That was a rule. Jackson smiled to himself as sleep overtook him. There were just so many possibilities…


End file.
